jurassic_park_dinosaur_encyclopediafandomcom-20200214-history
2018 Dinosaur Outbreak
The 2018 Dinosaur Outbreak was an incident where several genetically modified dinosaurs from Isla Nublar were released from Lockwood Manorinto California and the southeastern continental United States after the failure of the Lockwood Manor Auction earlier that evening, as well as the escape of the Indoraptor and his eventual death after killing several people in the house. credit for the Jurassic park wiki for this information. Species involved According to Eli Mills and other characters, over eleven species were rescued and transported from Isla Nublar to Lockwood Manor, possibly excluding Blue. The exact numbers of each species, however, are unknown, including multiple specimens of herbivorous and carnivorous species. Species confirmed to have escaped * Allosaurus (at least four; three confirmed to escape) * Ankylosaurus (at least four adults; three confirmed to escape) * Apatosaurus ( at least four adults) * Baryonyx ''(at least three adults; two confirmed to escape) * ''Brachiosaurus ''(at least two adults, one confirmed to espace) * ''Carnotaurus (at least two adults) * Compsognathus (at least six adults) * Dilophosaurus ( at least one adult) * Diplodocus ( at least one adult) * Deinonychus ( at least one adult) * Hadrosaurus (at least one adult) * Gallimimus (at least eight adults) * Elaphrosaurus ( at least one adult) * Indoraptor (one adult)† * Pachyrhinosaurus (at least one adult) * Pachycephalosaurus (at least one adult) * Parasaurolophus (at least five adults) * Pteranodon ( at least three adults) * Sinoceratops ( at least four adults) * Stegosaurus ( at least ''six adults five confirmed to escape) * Stygimoloch ( at least five adults) * Suchomimus ( at least one adult) * Triceratops ( at least four three adults and one juvenile) * Teratophoneus ( at least one adult) * Tyrannosaurus rex ( at least one adult) * Velociraptor ( Blue) The single ''Indoraptor died in the incident. In addition to the above listed species, a single Mosasaurus was accidentally released from Nublar sometime earlier. In addition to at least three Pteranodon captured by Mills' team, numerous Pteranodon and possibly Dimorphodon were witnessed leaving Nublar's destruction behind. A single Stygimoloch was inadvertently let out of her cage by Owen and Claire much earlier than all of the other dinosaurs, which led to her disrupting the auction before fleeing into the forest. Trivia * Although "eleven species" is suggested twice in the film (although it is important to note that both times it is suggested more are possible) at least fifteen are witnessed at Lockwood Manor in the film, and the Mosasaurus ''makes for sixteen surviving species, although this is still significantly fewer than the total species glimpsed in the franchise and InGen's List. * It is possible Nipponosaurus ,Peloroplites , ''Dimorphodon,Hoplitosaurus , and Microceratus were taken to the mainland offscreen. * For any of these animals to have a significant impact in the area, at least one actively breeding pair of each animal must have escape the mansion. Currently, the species that have only one known individual alive are the Tyrannosaurus rex, Velociraptor, and ''Mosasaurus ''